


So, Two rock Stars Walk Into A Clothing Store...

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bandslash, M/M, RPS - Freeform, Sex, Sex in a Fitting Room, Shopping, Synacky - Freeform, a7x, avenged sevenfold - Freeform, dat ass, sort of, sort of public sex, trying not to get caught, trying on clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning suddenly, Brian only smirked, poking one finger into Zack’s chest.  “That guy can suck my balls.  He won’t kick us out.  Not if he wants me to buy you those pants.  Now.”  Brian threw an arm over the rhythm guitarist’s shoulders, guiding his towards the counter.  “We need a fitting room.”</p><p>In which Brian drags Zack shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Two rock Stars Walk Into A Clothing Store...

**Author's Note:**

> Damn it's been what, four days? Don't get used to it. :p But this is an excellent example of what can happen when I socialize! Plots are spawned and things might actually get written. Done anyone read bandslash anymore? I don't care. It makes me happy to write. <3 If you like it, kudos are appreciated to let me know I'm doing okay. And I love, love comments. Super love.
> 
> All the credit and deds for this one have to go to Vesta46. Thank her. ;)

It was a hot and sunny day in Southern California. Typical of summer weather. The sky was blue, a few innocuous, white, fluffy clouds making their way sluggishly across the bright expanse. There was a gentle breeze, keeping the worst of the midday heat from becoming overpowering. In a word, perfect.

So, it was perfectly reasonable that Zack be grumpy with one Brian fucking Haner for dragging him all up and down PCH, looking for just the right clothing store to haul him into. They should be on the beach! Or on a boat! Or not shopping!

Zack huffed moodily as Brian stopped in front of yet another small shop. Boutique? Something far fancier than he usually bothered with. He shoved his hands farther into his pockets, shoulders slumped forward a little. Never again would he casually mention that he needed to get new pants sometime in front of-

“This is the place.”

Zack’s eyes snapped up from where they’d been glaring holes in the sidewalk from behind his sunglasses. It looked ritzy, in an understated sort of way. All bright glass and cement and steel. He glanced down at his board shorts and flip flops. 

“I’m not sure I’m dressed for a place like this.”

Brian simply scoffed, stepping confidently towards the door. “Whatever. Come on.”

Heaving an incredibly put upon sigh, Zack followed, grumbling under his breath. “Fine, but if they kick us out on our asses, I told you so.”

Clearly not listening, the lead guitarist simply pushed his way through the door, immediately shoving his (expensive) sunglasses back onto his head, eyes scanning the racks of clothing. Spotting the pants he sought, he swept over, leaving Zack to trail behind in his wake.

He’d just pushed his own sunglasses back when a man approached, well dressed and with an air of polite disapproval.

“May I help you.. gentlemen?” His eyes flicked to Zack’s pierced lower lip, then to his bare arms, swathed in color.

“Uh..” Zack was sure he looked like a deer in the headlights. Straightening, he offered his best smile, trying to look like a model citizen. One completely, 100% not interested in shoplifting. “I think we’re just-“

“Zack! Come try these on!” Brian’s voice carried far too well sometimes, but of course he wasn’t actually paying Zack any attention when the other guitarist looked over. He was holding up a pair of dark, tight looking pants, eyes speculative.

“-looking.” Zack smiled again and quickly scuttled towards Brian, not missing the employee’s reply.

“Very well, sir. I’ll just be behind the counter.” Where I can see the entire store, he didn’t say. Watching you, he also didn’t mention. With my hand on the phone to call the police to remove hoodlums like you.

He would have been irritated at the tone, if Brian hadn’t immediately shoved the pants, as well as two shirts he’d managed to find somewhere, into his arms. “Brian! That dude is going to kick us out.”

Brian barely bothered to glance over. There was indeed a slightly disgruntled looked man eyeballing them from the counter. He just shoved another shirt into Zack’s arms. “No he won’t.”

Zack followed the other man helplessly, collection of clothes slowly growing. “But-“

Turning suddenly, Brian only smirked, poking one finger into Zack’s chest. “That guy can suck my balls. He won’t kick us out. Not if he wants me to buy you those pants. Now.” Brian threw an arm over the rhythm guitarist’s shoulders, guiding his towards the counter. “We need a fitting room.”

Unable to figure out if he should blush or laugh, Zack simply kept his mouth shut. Brian hadn’t lowered his voice and there was a distinct possibility the man had heard him. However, his only response was to nod curtly, leading them to a small hallway in the store’s far corner. He left them in front of an open door, advising that they should call if they needed anything.

Brian made a face at the man’s back, shoving Zack into the little room, flopping himself into the chair clearly placed there for waiting shoppers. He made a shooing motion with his hand when Zack glanced back. 

Zack dropped the bundle of clothing on the floor in retaliation and shut the door on Brian’s smirk. Turning his attention back he considered the pants first. They were well made, at least, had more give to them than he’d thought, the material black, jean-like and not-quite-shiny. Slick, almost.

Kicking off his sandals and dropping his shorts, he stepped into them, shimmying a little to pull them up. They weren’t quite skinny jeans; but they were snug through the thighs and clinging towards his hips. His boxers bunched the farther he tried to tug them up and it was not helping. With a dissatisfied growl, he tugged them off again, striped off his boxers and, with a face, wriggled back into the pants. If he didn’t get them on, Syn would never let them leave.

He eyed himself in the mirror, frowning. He’d been able to zip and button them with no problem. But he wasn’t sure he liked the way they stretched over his hips. Or clung to his ass. Wrinkling his nose at himself, he stripped off his tank top and turned to grab a shirt, something vaguely flannel-print-looking with short sleeves and a button front.

He’d just gotten his arms in, the material settling on his shoulders when the door opened.

“The fuck is taking you so long-“ Zack didn’t see Brian speechless often, but it was incredibly gratifying when he did.

His arms were curled up over his head, fixing the shirt’s collar, head ducked slightly, looking up at the other guitarist. “I don’t think I like these pants.” He turned to offer Brian a good look at the back, the shirt only falling to his waist, giving, what Zack considered to be an unflattering view, no coverage. “They’re tight.”

Brian was up against Zack’s back in a heartbeat, one hand gripping at his hip, the other pressed tight to the firm, delicious curve of ass the jeans were highlighting in all the right ways.

“Tight. Fucking Christ, Zacky. We’re buying these.”

Zack stumbled forward just a little at the unexpected move, shooting a hand out to catch himself against the wall, to one side of the mirror. His green eyes were wide when they met Brian’s through the reflective glass.

The other guitarist stepped with him, keeping close, the hand on his hip allowing Brian to settle his hips tight against his ass. His eyes were dark, hungry when they looked into Zack’s.

“I’m not sure I want anyone else to see you in them though. Matt would lose his fucking mind.” Brian relinquished the hold he had on Zack’s ass, trailing his fingers up instead to skim over his exposed belly and chest.

Zack could feel the bulge in Brian’s shorts. Despite the uncertainty, he pressed back, always eager for any opportunity to tease Synyster Gates, badass, unflappable fucking guitarist. “They don’t make me look fat?”

“Are you kidding me?” He bit off a groan as he rolled his hips, grinding up against Zack, watching his eyes flutter in the mirror, the way he bit his lower lip, piercings glinting in the overhead lights. “I could fuck you up against the wall right here.”

Zack held Brian’s eyes in the mirror, then watched them as they tracked his free hand as he dropped it, brushing the one Brian had pressed to his chest, then down to pop to button on the pants, drag the zipper down. They weren’t tight enough to side down on their own, but a roll of his hips worked them halfway down his ass.

He watched as Brian readjusted the hand on his hip, then watched him squeeze his eyes shut, a deep, warm sense of satisfaction blooming in his chest, right under the guitarist’s hand.

“You’re not wearing anything under these.” Brian’s voice sounded a little... strangled.

“I told you they were tight..”

Brian pressed his chest against Zack’s back, moving both hands to shove at the pants, pushing them down until they snagged around the tops of Zack’s thighs. “Fuck. That’s good enough.”

He quickly fumbled a small tube from his pocket, flipping it open to squeeze the gel onto his fingers, immediately letting them slip between Zack’s cheeks and _inside_.

Zack started a little at the cool slickness and the lack of warning, but it wasn’t unexpected and certainly not unwelcome. He had no space to part his legs, could only let his head hang forward, lips parting on a shaky exhale. He took the first two fingers easily, barely hissing at the third and he shivered at Brian’s low chuckle, so close to his ear.

“Been visiting Matt lately?”

“Yeah. You complaining?”

“Never.” His fingers slid free and both hands left the other guitarist as Brian battled briefly with his clothing, simply opening his shorts and shoving at them enough to free his cock. He felt like he’d been hard for hours and he couldn’t hold back the little sound of relief. He wasted no time in slicking himself, then rested a hand on Zack’s hip once more, to steady them both, pressing in close.

Zack waited. The anticipation was always the best and the worst. Ready for the stretch, the _slick-hot-hard_ filling him. Loved it every damn time. But there was nothing, just Brian pressed close, not moving. He glanced in the mirror and rolled his eyes, swaying his hips a little in impatience.

“Stop staring at my ass and fuck me.”

Who was he to refuse such a request? “But it’s a magnificent ass, Zacky…” He slid his cock between the plush softness, against the slick entrance waiting for him. Bracing both hands on the just-as-perfect hips, he rocked forward, burying himself to the hilt in one long push.

He choked off his groan, managing to turn it into a grunt, teeth grit tightly together. No matter how many times Zack took Matt, he was still tight, still squeezed around his cock in ways that tried to make Brian’s eyes cross.

Zack had a harder time keeping himself quiet, a low whine escaping when Brian pushed in. He huffed when he was shushed, the sound turning into a gasp when Brian rocked back to thrust in again.

“Not my fault. You’re the kinky fuck that wanted to have sex in- ah! - in a fitting room.” Zack’s cock was bobbing between his legs with the thrusts him, wet at the tip and he dropped a hand to squeeze the hard length, moaning despite pressing his lips together.

Brian pressed his forehead to the back of Zack’s shoulder, muffling his little gasps and groans into the other guitarist’s shirt. He set a punishing pace, hips snapping forward quickly, the sight, the feel of Zack, the sound of his hips meeting that ass, all mingling together with the possibility of getting caught, heightening his arousal.

He tried, he desperately tried to stay quiet, biting roughly at his lower lip, holding his breath. But Brian found the perfect angle and struck the spot inside of him that made his vision go white and he sucked in a harsh breath, moaning far louder than was safe. He lifted his head to look back at Brian through the mirror, only his eyes visible over his own shoulder.

“Brian-“ He couldn’t articulate what he needed, but the other knew already.

His pace never faltering, Brian lifted one hand from Zack’s hip, pressing it over his mouth. He knew Zack couldn’t do it, one arm bracing both of their weights against the wall, the other hand on his cock. And he didn’t actually want them to get caught.

“I got you Zack.” He pressed his nose to the rhythm guitarist’s shoulder, then his cheek, rolling his head as he closed his eyes, fighting to hold back, to at least make this worth it for both of them.

The hand restricted his breathing a little, but he didn’t care, panting through his nose, stroking himself with Brian’s thrusts. Fuck, he was close, he just- needed-

He tipped his head a little, lips sliding over the palm, his tongue flicking out in a tasting lick. Another quick shift and he caught Brian’s first two fingers, greedily sucking them into his mouth, tongue laving over and between them, suggestive and dirty.

Brian felt his whole body go cold. And then hot. His thrusts faltered as he lifted his head slowly, looking over Zack’s shoulder and into the mirror. To see those full, pink lips wrapped around his fingers, metal rings brushing against them as Zack sucked. Green eyes lifted to meet his gaze, pupils blown, a high flush on pale cheeks.

And Brian was so fucking done. He could only thrust erratically a couple more time before he was burying himself, biting at the material over Zack’s shoulder, panting and gasping as he came in shuddering pulses.

The sight of Brian’s face twisted like that, all pleasure and desperation that nearly looked painful had Zack following him, coming over his own fingers, moaning brokenly, the sound muffled by the fingers in his mouth.

They both sagged a little, panting and trying to convince their legs that, yes, they could hold their weight. Brian recovered enough to move first, letting his fingers slide free of Zack’s mouth with a soft groan, on both of their parts, then slowly pulled back, slipping free and halfheartedly pulling his shorts back up.

Zack took a little longer, but finally straightened, rolling his shoulders and gratefully, but incredulously, accepting the tissue Brian offered to wipe his fingers clean.

“Really? You just carry lube and tissues?”

Brian backed him up against the wall, grinning when Zack draped his around over his shoulders, kissing him slow and lazy. “With horny fuckers like you around? Hell yeah I do.” He gave Zack’s ass a slap, grinning wide. “Get dressed.”

Rolling his eyes, not managing to scrape up the energy to protest the slap, Zack stripped the pants and shirt off once the other guitarist had stepped away, shrugging back into his own clothing.

As soon as Zack was dressed, Brian opened the door and scooped up the pile of clothes, marching back out into the store, Zack following sedately.

The cashier eyed them both suspiciously and Zack couldn’t help the flush that bloomed over his cheeks. The man’s attention was quickly pulled away however, as soon as Brian dropped the entire bundle onto the counter. “We’ll take them all.”

Zack gaped at him for a moment, the prices in this place were a little ridiculous, but Brian just pulled out a shiny black credit card and winked at him. Shaking his head, he wandered closer to the door, busying himself with looking over a stand of handing necklaces.

A cheery call of ‘Good day, sir!’ preceded Brian’s presence at his side and Zack accepted the bag he was handed wordlessly, following the other man out of the store. The silence was companionable and lasted for about fifty feet. Until Brian tossed something in Zack’s direction.

He somehow managed to catch it, looking down at… a watch. Zack’s nose scrunched in confusion.

“Did you buy this?”

“Nope.”

His head snapped up. “ _What!?_ ” His voice dropped into a hiss. “Are you fucking crazy?”

“Hey.” Brian shrugged, shooting Zack an unrepentant grin. “That guy was a dick.”

Zack could only shake his head, slipping the watch into the bag as they both laughed their way down the street.


End file.
